Power systems of network devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.) require high reliability. As a result, the power systems utilize two parallel, independent, direct current (DC) input voltage feeds in order to maintain input redundancy. Because the input DC input voltage feeds, usually, do not provide equal voltage, nearly all the current is drawn from only one of the two DC input voltage feeds with the higher voltage. The greater the amount of current that is drawn from one of the two DC input voltage feeds, the greater the power loss.